Entrevista de Trabajo en Hogwarts
by Esciam
Summary: Del cómo Neville logró ser profesor de Hogwarts y otras cosas al respecto...


¡Hola, Gente!

Éste Oneshot está hecho con mucho cariño para Agria para su cumpleaños. A ella le gustó, y me pidió que lo subiera a ff, por lo que aquí estamos.

¡Espero les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Todos sabemos de quién es Harry Potter: J.K. Rawling… pero siempre, hay que decirlo, sino me cae el FBI… o lo que sea FBI en Inglaterra…

Les juro que el fic está mejor que el disclaimer. Espero.

**OoOoO**

**Entrevista de trabajo en**** Hogwarts**

Neville Longbotton estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Y sabía que tenía que lograr tranquilizarse, porque si seguía así de nervioso; iba a volver su torpeza, poca locuacidad, pérdida de memoria y si eso pasaba… Ante el rápido desarrollo emocional que sintió aparecer en el cuerpo, y que sabía que terminaría en un ataque de pánico o algo por el estilo; Neville cerró los ojos, respirando lentamente una y otra vez; diciéndose como si fuera algún tipo de mantra: _"Tranquilízate Neville, Tranquilo… como te dice Hannah, sólo respira y piensa en…"_

—… ¡Señor Longbotton! —oyó la voz de la profesora McGonagall, con tono de que había tratado de llamar su atención varias veces antes.

Neville dio un ligero respingo en la silla, que la hizo chirrear un poco; abrió los ojos y miró a su posible nueva jefa.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue sentir que eso ya lo había vivido antes. Muchas veces. Tal vez recordó los tantos momentos que esa mirada severa se había posado en él por sus tan débiles transformaciones.

Déjà vu, dirían los muggles.

Respiró tranquilizándose de nuevo, miró a la cara a su antigua profesora, irguió la espalda y, recordándose que él había pasado por una guerra siendo sólo un adolescente, que hasta había ido al ataque contra el mismísimo Lord Voldemort; volvió totalmente a él su confianza y empezó a hablar algo avergonzado:

—Lo siento, directora McGonagall. No la oí llegar.

—Me di cuenta de eso, Longbotton.

Por su lado, Neville se dio cuenta de que lo veía con la misma mirada que hubiera usado con cualquiera de sus alumnos de la casa Gryffindor años atrás, cuando empezaban a colmarle la paciencia. No le importó, más bien se sintió tan familiarizo con eso, que logró quitarle totalmente sus nervios… miró por encima de la mujer el cuadro de Dumbledore dormido y, un segundo después, volvió a ver a la actual directora de Hogwarts.

—Discúlpeme.

La Directora hizo un movimiento de mano que le quitó importancia al asunto y luego, poniendo una arriba de la otra frente a ella, lo miró con tranquilidad y hasta sonrió un poco.

—No me sorprendió ver su solicitud de trabajo en el correo, Longbotton. Imagino que Pomona le comunicó que se retiraba de la enseñanza, ¿verdad?

Había un aire de complicidad muy en lo profundo de su tono y semblante serio.

Neville asintió:

—La profesora Sprout y yo nos hemos mantenido en contacto y sí, supe de su retiro directamente de ella. Aunque creo que todo herbolario del Reino Unido ya lo debe saber.

—¡Uf sí! —con un gesto algo impaciente, le enseñó con la mano a uno de los montones de pergaminos que tenía en su escritorio pulcramente organizado. Todo parecía estar ahí por su utilidad, y las únicas cosas que lo decoraban eran fotografías móviles, con personas desconocidas para Neville… la directora McGonagall cogió un pedazo de pergamino de ese montón mientras decía—: Y la mitad de esos herbolarios, me han enviado su currículum. Si el puesto para Defensa de las Artes Oscuras fuera tan popular, no tendría tantos problemas en encontrar un nuevo profesor cada año.

Neville sonrió, extrañamente divertido y no pudo contenerse de preguntar:

—¿Todavía sigue la Maldición?

Ella lo miró con rostro estricto, pero luego, dejó ir un bufido de casi derrota.

—Sí. Todavía. Pero, al menos, ahora las causas por las que se tienen que ir los nuevos profesores, no son todas negativas. La del año pasado se fue por maternidad y casamiento. —Como si olvidara que estaba entrevistando a Neville para el puesto de profesor de Herbología, dejó el pergamino que acaba de coger frente a ella, y empezó a ojear en el más cercano a la derecha. Chasqueó, casi asqueada—. Éste año me llegaron tres, pero ninguno vale la pena. Creo que tendré que hablar de nuevo con a la Academia de Aurores, para buscar a un recién graduado necesitado de trabajo… —Frunció el ceño, como si el contratar personal tan poco calificado, le gustara menos que un calambre de pierna despertándola en la noche.

—¡Contratar Aurores! Creo que ha sido una idea muy buena —dijo Neville, por decir algo.

La Directora McGonagall se encogió ligeramente de hombros, aunque pareció algo complacida por el comentario.

—La mejor opción que hay, dada la situación. Aunque los Aurores no son profesores, y menos los recién graduados. En los últimos años, de ésos, sólo Harry Potter ha llenado como debe ser el puesto.

Neville sonrió y ella lo advirtió, entiendo al instante por qué lo hacía.

—Aunque creo que usted ya se lo imaginaba, dado que fue su profesor cuando iniciaron el ED. De hecho, ellos fueron los que más lamentaron que se fuera Potter, por el puesto de Auror que le dieron en el Ministerio de Magia; y que el ED respete al nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque fuera Potter, ya es mucho decir.

—¿¡El ED sigue existiendo!? —exclamó Neville, entre pregunta y afirmación, pero muy emocionado.

—Sí. Por supuesto —respondió la Directora McGonagall, viéndolo como si estuviera exclamando que las varitas eran de madera—. Es el Club más popular. Siempre está al tope legal, por eso son muy selectivos cada año. —Luego volvió a ver con los ojos entornados a un lado. Neville siguió esa dirección y miró cómo el Sombrero Seleccionador pareció encogerse un poco en su sitio, un taburete de madera finamente detallado—. El año antepasado, lograron secuestrar al Sombrero Seleccionador para que decidiera cuáles de los recién llegados, tenían más potencial con el espíritu del ED.

Neville se rió y, ante una mirada muy severa de la Directora, dejó de hacerlo luego de carraspear. Ella siguió con su narración como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Y el año pasado, después del banquete de bienvenida; me encontré a Selene Dawlish escribiendo los nombres de los nuevos prospectos, mientras el Sombrero le dictaba muy amablemente, la lista.

Neville se tapó la boca con una mano, aguantando a duras penas otra carcajada, mientras el Sombrero se encogía un poco más ante la mirada de la directora. Pero logró erguirse totalmente cuando la Directora McGonagall volvió a ver de nuevo a Neville, que de repente se sintió sin nada de ganas de reír.

—A pesar de muchas cosas, Longbotton, debo admitir que la labor tutorial del ED suele ser notoria en las notas de sus afiliados, y no sólo en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; ellos saben que sólo por eso, no cerramos ese club. No es que sean unos vándalos… la mayoría del tiempo. Aunque son selectivos, sólo llegan a tener rencillas con los otros alumnos, más que todo con los de la casa Slytherin, si son provocados. Pero siguen teniendo el gusto por romper las normas de sus fundadores. Sus torneos de duelos o misterios ficticios, siempre terminan trayendo más problemas de lo que es necesario. —Negó, como si supiera que no podía darse a entender—. Me creo en la obligación de decirle que si decide tomar el puesto, como jefe de la Casa Gryffindor y más, como profesor tutor del ED; tendrá que estar muy al tanto de ese Club. —Mientras hablaba, tocó un cajón con la varita que sacó de un bolsillo. Éste se abrió y la profesora McGonagall rebuscó entre sonidos de roces de papeles… Neville se había quedado en blanco—. Sinceramente espero que no tenga problemas con ellos, porque creo que a usted lo respetarán aunque no sea profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sigue siendo un tipo de leyenda por éstos pasillos.

Le tendió un pergamino por arriba del escritorio y Neville seguía en blanco.

La profesora McGonagall carraspeó:

—¡Longbotton!

Neville respingó un poco y cogió el pergamino que le tendía. Eran fichas de alumnos, con fotografía móviles de los adolescentes. Arriba, rezaba: _"Integrantes del Ejército de Dumbledore, 2007." _El joven dejó de mirar a una chica morena que le sonreía, al principio de la lista; y volvió a ver a la directora McGonagall, que escribía algo al final del pergamino que antes había cogido por arriba del montón de currículum, con un tintero lleno que tenía a un costado y una pluma de lechuza en la mano. 

—Eso quiere decir… que tengo el puesto. —dijo por fin Neville, aún muy impresionado.

—Si firmas este contrato, sí. —le respondió, tendiéndole el pergamino que Neville creyó que era su currículum. La profesora McGonagall le sonrió—. Muy impresionante, Longbotton. Graduado con honores de la Academia y, desde entonces, investigador de la división de Herbología del Departamento de Desarrollo y control de Pociones; además, seguiste cursando materias de didáctica. Y las cartas de recomendaciones fueron muy alentadoras.

Neville sonrió mucho, algo sonrosado mientras hablaba emocionado:

—Gracias profe… ¡Eh! Directora.

—No me lo agradezca, Longbotton… —ella lo vio con seriedad—. Usted tiene el puesto porque me parece la mejor opción. —y algo en su tono le amenazó que, por su bien, debía probar que no se había equivocado.

Pero Neville la seguía viendo con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Cuando le contara a Hannah que la profesora McGonagall lo creía la mejor opción para el puesto, sin siquiera haberlo entrevistado… Si su abuela siguiera viva…

—No se decepcionará, profe… Directora. —se oyó decir.

—Eso espero. Pero primero tenemos que hacerlo oficial. Por favor, lea el contrato y si está de acuerdo con los términos, le daremos la bienvenida a nuestro personal.

Haciendo un movimiento con la varita, y luego de pedir permiso con un ademán de la cabeza, Neville hizo moverse un tintero y pluma que la directora tenía cerca de sí.

Con el contrato en las manos, estuvo a punto de firmar sin leer nada, pero se dijo que tenía que quitarse un poco la emoción y, en vez de brincar diciendo: "¡Síiiiii!", debía concentrarse para leer el pergamino que la Directora McGonagall ya había firmado.

Poco después, su voz hizo interrumpir el silencio de un reposado rasgar de pluma que venía desde el lugar donde estaba la Directora de Hogwarts.

—¿Uso de Giratiempos? —dijo de repente, haciendo que la directora subiera la vista del pergamino y lo viera por encima de sus anteojos de lectura.

Con la mirada que hubiera usado para ver a alguien que dijera: "¿El quidditch se juega con escobas voladoras?", le explicó:

—Usted tendría que dar clases dos veces por semana a un promedio de 24 grupos. Además, tendrá que alistar las clases, corregir los trabajos, preparar y cuidar los invernaderos… ¿Cómo creías que logramos hacer el trabajo de, por lo menos, dos profesores; los que dábamos las clases obligatorias?

—Pues… —"la verdad, no lo había pensado" se dijo, pero era algo implícito a esas alturas—. ¿Y cómo le hace el profesor Binns?

—Es un fantasma…

Esa parecía que debía ser una explicación más que suficiente, y por eso Neville lo dejó ir. Capaz y un día se lo preguntaría al mismísimo profesor Binns.

Volvió a tema de los Giratiempos.

—¿Lo tengo que comprar o…

La Directora McGonagall tomó de nuevo ese tono de profesora, el mismo que usó para explicar cómo convertir una silla en un cerdo.

—Los "Giratiempos" no pueden ser comprados. Son dados por el Ministerio de Magia a personas o instituciones de las que se tiene certeza que van a ser usados con responsabilidad. —Neville entendió la primera indirecta—. Y si, mientras están bajo el uso de esas personas o instituciones, resulta ser lesionado o extraviado; son las personas que los usaban los que deben pagar por su arreglo o, en su defecto, para que hagan uno nuevo. —Neville también entendió la segunda indirecta.

—Imagino que sólo lo usaré por los meses de lecciones.

—Por supuesto. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—Por ahora, no. Gracias.

Pocos segundos después, sí lo tendría:

—¿Reloj "cuentapuntos"?

—Es un hechizo fácil, pero que sólo yo puedo hacer. Se le hace un hechizo a su reloj, para que esté conectado con los relojes de los puntos de las Casas. Así, cuando se le baje o sube puntos a las casas, el reloj hechizado lo registra, y hace a los puntos cambiar. Sobra decir, que es preferible que no pierda su reloj personal.

Neville leyó de nuevo esa parte del contrato: "_Se debe decir siempre el orden: (número) "puntos" (menos/más) "para" (nombre de la casa). Ejemplo: 5 puntos menos para Slytherin". _Neville se quedó impresionado. Era algo que por ocho años (ya que su sétimo año, lo tuvo que repetir como todos los alumnos de Hogwarts en ese tiempo); había visto en acción. Y nunca ni siquiera se le había ocurrido preguntarse cómo funcionaba.

La Directora McGonagall seguía explicándole:

—Además, como dice en el contrato, ese reloj cronometrará el tiempo que usted utilice para el trabajo, aún los momentos en que deba usar la "Red interna Flu" por requerimientos como Jefe de la Casa o lo que fuera. Así, se le dará el salario que se merece. Como verá casi al final, pagamos 1,8 knuts por minuto; y usted podrá hacer uso de ese dinero cuando desee. Ese reloj estará conectado con las cuentas en Gringotts de Hogwarts y la suya, por lo que… ¡otra razón para no perderlo, Longbotton!

Neville enrojeció. Tendría que pedirle a Hannah que hiciera algo para que su reloj nunca se despegara de su muñeca. Sino fuera por ella, que era muy ordenada y observadora, no sabía cuántas cosas hubiera perdido.

Con ese sentimiento de tranquila felicidad que sentía cuando pensaba y recordaba a su esposa, volvió a leer el contrato, que se explayaba sobre las responsabilidades. Según eso, cada profesor Jefe de Casa, tenía la chimenea de su casa conectada con las chimeneas de Hogwarts. De esa forma, se podía entrar y salir, o mandar cosas o mensajes; directamente por ellas, sólo diciendo el nombre del profesor o el de Hogwarts.

"_De esa forma es que siempre aparecía la profesora con sus batas… y yo que llegué a pensar que vivía en el castillo". _Pensó, algo avergonzado de sí mismo.

Luego, se sorprendió al saber que eran los Elfos Domésticos los que debían hacer las rondas nocturnas y notificar si veían algo raro; sólo en casos en que peligrara la integridad física de algún ser viviente. ¡Y él que creía que sólo cocinaban o limpiaban!... ¿Qué se habría hecho Filch? A todas estas, si tenían Elfos Domésticos: ¿Por qué habían contratado a Filch? Neville se imaginaba que por pena. Al fin y al cabo, era un squib… ¿Seguirá vivo, como la señora Norris?

Algo le decía que muy posiblemente, él hubiera muerto y la gata seguía por ahí. No sabía porqué creía que la señora Norris era más que una simple gata. ¿Y si era una maga convertida en gata por algún tipo de descuido de Filch?

Neville se sonrojó demasiado… ¿¡A caso no estaba leyendo el contrato de su nuevo trabajo como profesor del colegio más prestigioso del Reino Unido!? ¡Por Merlín, si la profesora McGonagall hubiera usado la Legeremencia con él en ese instante, le hubiera quitado el contrato de las manos!

Como si temiera que en cualquier momento lo hiciera, cogió la pluma, la llenó de tinta y firmó rápidamente.

Después de eso, sintió una gran felicidad florecer en todo su cuerpo, una energía que lo hacía sentirse lleno de ganas de moverse y articular una sonrisa en su rostro: un nuevo logro en su vida. ¡Lástima que por el embarazo, Hannah no podría brindar con él cuando llegara a la casa! "_No importa_" se dijo Neville casi al instante, viendo con manos ligeramente temblantes su firma en el largo contrato. "_Brindaremos con agua si es necesario…"_

Sintió como el contrato era retirado de su mano y volvió a ese momento. La ahora directora McGonagall veía su firma, asintió y le tendió la mano sonriente:

—¡Bienvenido a Hogwarts de nuevo, Longbotton!

Él se la apretó y la movió más entusiasmado de lo que era necesario.

—¡Gracias profesora!

Ella se puso en pie, con todas las intenciones de despedir esa visita, pero con buen humor.

—Me le manda saludos a Hannah. La verdad es que, cuando supe que se rentaría de nuevo el "Caldero Chorreante", no creí que ustedes lograrían darle ese buen aspecto y ambiente tan pronto. Antes, se iba al Caldero para entrar al Callejón Diagon, pero desde que Hannah administra el lugar… Felicítemela de nuevo, Longbotton.

Neville, asintió con una sonrisa por toda respuesta. Y luego, recordó:

—¡Por cierto! Acondicionamos el último piso como nuestra casa. Imagino que la Red Flu interna…

La profesora McGonagall, caminando junto a él hacia las escaleras de caracol de la entrada del despacho, volvió a hacer ese gesto con su mano, quitándole importancia.

—No se preocupe, Longbotton. Ya estás conectado a Hogwarts desde hace días. Necesito que empieces a trabajar lo más antes posible: Los invernaderos te necesitan y, aunque los inventarios ya están hechos por Pomona, debes estar aquí para cuando empiecen a aparecer los pedidos de materiales para inicios de curso. Lo veo mañana a las 9 de la mañana, señor Longbotton. Tendremos nuestra primera reunión de personal en el gran comedor, para hablar un poco de todo lo pertinente para el nuevo año. Le haré llegar en la tarde los archivos de los estudiantes para que los vaya observando. ¡Bienvenido de nuevo, Longbotton!

Neville asintió, dijo un "hasta luego". Después de que ella cerrara la puerta, y mientras las escaleras bajaran hacia la gárgola de la entrada, se decía que, aunque al parecer no sabía en lo que se había metido; le iba a gustar estar en ese lugar.

**OoOoO**

¡Fin!

¡Espero les haya gustado! Siento que McGonagall no está tan IC, pero es la primera vez que escribo de Harry Potter, por lo que espero su compasión.

¡Si les gustó, o sino, nada les cuesta ponerme un review! ¡Por favor!


End file.
